


Measuring Sticks

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corey and Mason giving pointers, Dick Contest, Drunk mason is a gift, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!theo, corey is a best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam proves just hownotlittle he is.AKA: A dick measuring contest takes an unsurprisingly smutty turn.





	Measuring Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



> For Tabby and Dani :)

 MEASURING STICKS

 

“Stop calling me that,” Liam growls across the table at Theo when the chimera calls him _LittleWolf_ for the tenth time in the past hour. He loathes the nickname for two very different reasons. One of which is because he really isn’t that much shorter than Theo. The other is because the nickname sends a rush up his spine each time it rolls off Theo’s tongue.

“Stop being little,” Theo snarks back, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips.

Liam’s frustrated with himself for finding the curve of the chimera’s mouth so appealing. He huffs and throws himself back into his chair, hand clutching at his can of soda. He can feel the vibrations of the music through the aluminum.

Mason snickers drunkenly and pats Theo on the shoulder several times to get his attention. Theo rolls his eyes at Liam like it’s his fault Mason’s bothering him before turning towards the human. “What?”

“ _Dude_ , no, Liam is _so_ not little,” He hiccoughs and leans in closer towards Theo who suddenly looks very interested in the conversation. “Have you seen his dick? _Wow.”_

Corey nods along beside Mason and Liam’s face goes hot.

“What,” Liam chokes out, tongue stumbling over the words as he straightens up in his seat. “Guys!”

“Sorry,” Corey says shooting him an apologetic smile and dipping his head to catch the straw of his drink with his mouth so that he can avoid Liam’s eyes.

Mason shakes his head, lips slanted into a wide grin. “I’m not, dude your dick is _beautiful_.”

“Oh my god,” Liam breathes wishing he could literally be anywhere but here where his best friend is gushing about his dick.

Theo leans closer towards Mason, but his eyes are focused on Liam, an expression of intrigue on his face as he talks. “How big is it?”

“Big,” Mason says delightedly, his head swiveling over to his boyfriend. “Tell him, Cor.”

Corey glances between Liam and Theo, his mouth opening and closing like he wants nothing more than to agree with Mason but is worried that Liam might actually blow a gasket. Mason twists his head back around to Theo and says almost proudly: “Corey’s seen it in the locker room.”

Liam lets his head fall against the table with a groan and immediately regrets it when something sticky makes contact with his skin. He jerks back up, nose wrinkling in disgust as he fumbles around the table looking for a napkin. He hates coming out to Sinema.

“You guys share a bathroom how have you not seen his dick?” Mason asks Theo accusingly, his voice is far too loud for Liam’s liking.

“There’s this thing called knocking,” Liam mutters just loud enough for Mason to be able to hear him over the music. “People do it before entering a room, you should try it sometime.”

Mason purses his lips. “Then I would never accidentally see anyone’s dick.”

Liam shoots him a baleful look. “That’s the point.”

“So,” Theo cuts in smoothly, his eyes firmly on Liam now. “How _big_ is big?”

Liam rolls his eyes nonchalantly and hopes that Theo can’t hear the skipped beat of his heart at Theo asking him about the size of his cock. “I don’t know, I’ve never measured my dick before, Theo.”

“Every guy has measured their dick at some point,” Theo counters, voice full of disbelief.

“Oh yeah, then how big is yours,” Liam asks before his brain can catch up with his mouth. He does not need to know the answer to that question. He does _not._

Mason and Corey turn their heads to Theo curiously. He shrugs at them and leans back in his seat, the very picture of cool. “I don’t know, it’s been a while since I measured it, but I’m sure it’s bigger than yours _Little_ Wolf.”

Mason’s eyes drop to Theo’s lap. Corey smacks him on the back of the head. “Mason!”

“Sorry, but if there’s a dick bigger than Liam’s in there then,” He huffs out a breath like he doesn’t know quite how to finish the sentence. “Wow.”

Theo laughs and tugs his keys from his pocket. “Only one way to really find out,” Theo stands up and plucks at the shoulder of Liam’s shirt. “Come on, get up.”

Liam frowns but stands to follow. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Theo says like it’s obvious. He turns his head and drags his eyes down Liam’s body, they stop at the jaunt of his zipper and then drag slowly back up to his eyes. “We’re going to see once and for all who has a bigger dick.”

“We what,” Liam chokes out in surprise.

Theo doesn’t say anything else. He winks at Liam and turns back around making his way through the dancing throng of people towards the exit of the club. Liam lets his eyes fall to the curve of Theo’s ass as he watches Theo walk away.

“Saw that,” Mason sings in his ear as he stumbles by, Corey holding him upright and snickering quietly to himself at Liam.

Liam flips them both off, his face going hot. He hates his friends.

\---

The ride home is long and awkward. Mason and Corey are in the back-seat kissing, the sounds of their lips connecting and breathy moans filling the cab of the truck. Liam is silently freaking out in the front passenger seat as Theo drives them towards their house. Liam has wanted to see Theo’s dick since the guy first moved in, he’s even come up with a thousand scenarios of accidentally walking in on Theo while he’s showering or changing, but he could never bring himself to do it. He wants explicit permission to ogle and now, thanks to Mason he’s finally going to get it.

The only problem is that Theo is also going to see Liam’s dick, the dick that is very, _very_ interested in all things Theo. Liam wishes he had time to jerk off so that he doesn’t pop a boner and make things awkward, well, _more awkward_ than they’re already going to be.

Liam nearly has a panic attack when they finally pull up to the house, which is blessedly dark and void of his parents’ cars. Theo glances over at him and smiles, it’s small and comforting. Some of the panic pressing down on Liam’s chest eases and he smiles back waveringly before pushing open the car door and hopping out.

“Night guys,” Corey calls out to them, his arm wrapped around Mason’s waist to steady him as they head towards the sidewalk.

“Oh no, you’re coming inside with us,” Theo says shaking his head and reaching out to grasp Corey’s arm pulling the couple towards the porch steps. “We need unbiased judges.”

“We do not,” Liam squawks indignantly from the porch. They _do not_ need judges, they’re measuring their dicks not having a talent contest.

“Yes,” Mason nods his head enthusiastically, his hand fluttering in Liam’s direction. “Yes, you do, shh, Liam.”

Liam’s left on the front porch feeling more than a little nonplussed as Theo leads Mason and Corey inside and up the stairs.

Liam glances over his shoulder at the road, wondering how far he could get before anyone noticed that he was running away. He shakes off the idea, Theo would just hunt him down and tease him mercilessly. Liam runs a nervous hand through his hair and looks down at his dick.

“Behave,” He begs it and steps inside the house, closing the door behind him.

He finds all three boys in his room. Mason is sat atop his desk, legs swinging back and forth, while Corey is lounging in his desk chair just beside him. They both smile at him encouragingly when he enters the room and shuts the door behind him. He gives it a moment of consideration before clicking the little button next to the doorknob to lock it.

Theo’s sitting on the bed, looking as frustratingly calm as ever. “So, you didn’t run away?”

“No, why would I,” Liam scoffs crossing his arms over his chest.

There’s a noncommittal hum from Theo as the chimera pushes himself off the bed and stands up kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off as he goes. Liam blinks in surprise when Theo tosses it to the floor like stripping in front of a group of people is something he does regularly. Theo’s hands move to the button of his jeans undoing them with ease. He glances up at Liam and smirks.

“Are you going to take your pants off?” Theo pauses, head tipping to the side. “Or are you worried you won’t live up to your reputation.”

Liam can hear Mason whispering to Corey from his spot on the desk. “Oh, he _lives_ up, he _definitely_ lives up.”

“Shut up,” Liam grumbles. He’s not sure if he’s talking to Theo or Mason, but both of them being silent would be a blessing right now.

Liam leans down to pull off his socks and shoes, the last thing he wants is to get them tangled up in his pants and stumble around half naked in a room full of his friends. He tosses them over to the side and straightens up. Liam tugs at the button of his jeans, the zipper sliding down easily. He can feel three sets of eyes on him as he slowly pushes his jeans down his legs. He doesn’t look at any of them as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Well,” He bites out at Theo who is still wearing his jeans.

Theo chuckles. “Pushy, pushy.”

Liam ignores him and fixates his eyes on the wall just over Theo’s shoulder, so he’s not tempted to look.

“Of course, Theo doesn’t wear underwear,” Mason says under his breath and Liam’s eyes twitch down on their own and _fuck._ He squeezes his eyes closed, but it’s too late, he’s already seen and now the image will forever be seared into his mind.

“Heads up,” Corey yells followed by the sound of Theo catching something.

Mason snickers. “Not yet.”

Liam wonders when Mason will realize he is _not_ , in fact, funny at all but is actually just a menace to society when inebriated.

Theo hums from beside him. “There, 7 inches.”

“What,” Liam says opening his eyes and looking at Theo. The chimera is holding up a bundle of soft measuring tape and grinning.

“Your turn, Liam,” Theo says challengingly and loftily holds the long line of soft measuring tape out towards him.

Liam snatches it from his hand, sucks in a deep breath, hooks his fingers back into the waistband of his underwear and pushes them down in one quick thrust. He keeps his eyes down on the flaccid length of his own cock and holds the tape next to it, the cool fabric scraping against his sensitive skin. He clears his throat twice before he feels like he can speak.

“7.2 inches.” He stares at the little lines and numbers on the measuring tape. “I win.”

When he looks back up he finds Theo’s eyes on the line of his cock. Theo lifts his eyes slowly to meet Liam’s, they’re dark and dangerous.

“I’m impressed,” He says voice like silk and Liam’s cock twitches with interest at the sound of it. “Mason was right, you do have a pretty cock.”

Liam licks his lips nervously and Theo’s eyes track the movement.

“He said it was _beautiful_ , not pretty,” Liam corrects recalling Mason’s words in the club. He takes a step away from Theo and clears his throat while reaching for his underwear. “Anyway, I win. My dick is clearly much bigger than yours so can we put our clothes back on now.”

“Wait,” Mason says thickly, the sound of his voice startling Liam. “Aren’t you measuring two times?”

Liam jerks his head around to stare at Mason, the human has abandoned his seat on Liam’s desk for a spot on Corey’s lap instead. “What?”

Mason nods his head, his eyes glancing from Theo to Liam. “Some guys are _growers_ instead of _showers_.”

“He has a point,” Corey says unhelpfully as he wraps his arms around Mason’s waist and pulls him closer, hooking his chin over Mason’s shoulder and smiling conspiratorially.

“No, he doesn’t,” Liam says at once.

“He kind of does,” Theo counters easily head tilted to the side as he stares at Liam.

“I’m _not_ going to purposely make myself hard with all of you in the room just to prove a point,” Liam hisses. He’s been trying so hard to keep his eyes to himself, to think clean thoughts so that his cock doesn’t betray him and the ridiculous crush that he has on his housemate.

Theo smirks at him, his hands trailing down his stomach; slow and deliberate like he’s on a mission. Liam’s eyes follow the path of their own volition, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

“I don’t think you’ll get hard on purpose Liam.” Theo’s voice is low as he grips his cock sliding his hand up and back down once before squeezing it. “I think you’re going to get hard watching me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam hears Corey breath out and Liam has to agree with the sentiment completely as the tape slips from his fingers and falls to the floor. Theo chuckles under his breath.

“You play dirty,” Liam whispers, eyes wide.

“Mm, not yet,” Theo says and brings a hand up to his mouth, his tongue licking across his palm and wetting, he smiles at Liam over his fingers before sliding one into his mouth and sucking on it slowly. The digit drags across his bottom lip, revealing his perfect teeth. He slips them from his mouth and trails them down the bare skin of his chest all the way down to the hard line of his cock. “But, I can.”

A breath punches through Liam’s lips, loud and unnecessary as he watches the languid slide of Theo’s hand. Liam doesn’t have to touch himself to be fully hard in seconds. The stuttered-out moan falling from Theo’s mouth when the chimera flicks his thumb beneath the head of his cock does it for him. Over the sound of Theo’s soft panting and Liam’s racing heart, Liam can hear the distinct sound of a zipper being undone and a whisper of Corey’s name.

Liam swallows around the knot in his throat, arousal burning through him like a raging fire. He reaches down to grip himself. He’s hard, the head of his cock dark red and sticky with precum. He swipes a finger over the slit and spreads the bead of cum down the side of his cock. He shouldn’t be touching himself, he should just measure his dick and run away from whatever is happening here, but he’s frozen to the spot, the sounds of panting breaths and quiet moans washing over him.

“Need help with that,” Theo asks before dropping to his knees, his warm hands gripping at Liam’s hips. He stares up at Liam with dark eyes like he’s seeking permission. A groan falls unbidden from Liam’s mouth as he tangles a hand into Theo’s hair and nods.

“Oh my god is he going to…” Liam hears Mason whisper from across the room as Theo tightens his hold on his hips and licks a line up Liam’s cock sucking the head into his mouth. “Corey, Corey look he’s—”

“I _am_ looking, Mason.”

“Oh my god!”

There’s a weird huff of breath and a vibration around Liam’s cock. It takes Liam a moment to realize that Theo is laughing. He looks down, meets Theo’s eyes and grins. He’s glad he’s not the only one that finds this entire situation a little funny. Theo hums around him, his fingers digging deep into the skin of Liam’s waist. The grin slides off his face when Theo leans in closer and swallows around his cock. Theo moans and Liam stops breathing, his brain short-circuiting at the feeling.

“Fuck,” He chokes out his hands tangling in Theo’s soft hair and pulling at it. He wants to buck up into the tight heat of Theo’s mouth, but he also wants this to last a little longer.  “ _Theo_.”

Theo leans away. Liam’s cock slowly slipping from his lips, a line of precum connecting and stretching between the slit of his cock and Theo’s pretty red mouth before it breaks with a swipe of Theo’s tongue. Liam is enthralled by the smile spreading over Theo’s face and the coy way he’s staring up at him through his dark lashes. Liam uses the hand still threaded through Theo’s hair to tug at him until he finally gets the message and stands up, dragging his hands along the planes of Liam’s body.

Liam catches his lips with his own, delving deep into his mouth. He can taste himself on Theo’s tongue, the bitter tang drawing a moan from within him. Liam has wanted this, _wanted Theo_ , for a long time now. Liam shoves at Theo’s chest, backing him up towards the bed and pushes him down into the mattress so that he can settle himself between Theo’s legs.

He dips his head down low, licking a stripe up Theo’s sternum to one of the pert little nipple on his chest. He captures it between his lips, tongue, and teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh until Theo shivers beneath him. Liam bites down and grins at the twitch of Theo’s cock against his stomach and the low whine from the back of Theo’s throat, before pulling away.

Sitting back, he takes his first real look at Theo’s cock. It’s nice, clean cut and leaking, but it’s still smaller than Liam’s. He grins down at Theo as he takes it in his hand and slides his fingers along the sides of it. “I think I win.”

“What?” Theo blinks up at him and then down at where Liam’s hand is lazily stroking his cock.

“My cock is bigger than yours,” Liam clarifies, swiping a finger over the slit slowly back and forth. “Both soft and hard.”

“Yeah, I’m _really_ not complaining,” Theo snorts, hips jerking up against Liam’s hands.

There’s a soft moan from the corner of the room that catches Liam’s attention before he can answer and when he turns his head he sees Mason and Corey staring at him, both of their eyes dark with lust and heavily lidded. Liam flushes hotly beneath their gazes. He had forgotten about the audience across the room, too caught up in touching and being touched by Theo.

His mouth goes dry as he lets his eyes travel across the lusty visage of his friends. Corey has Mason pulled back against his chest, his legs splayed on either side of Corey’s thighs. Liam’s eyes drop to Mason’s lap and he watches as Corey drags his hand up and down his best friend’s shaft, another moan tumbling from Mason’s lips.

“Oh,” Liam breathes out and Corey smiles over at him before trailing his lips up Mason’s neck.

Theo laughs and catches Liam by the chin with his fingers to turn his head back towards him. “Eyes on the prize, Dunbar.”

Liam snorts out a laugh, his hands gliding up Theo’s side to settle on his waist. “I didn’t realize I had a prize.”

“Well you’re the winner aren’t you,” Theo murmurs leaning up, his lips barely brushing Liam’s. “And winners always get prizes.”

“I love winning,” Liam breathes out before closing the few centimeters of space between their lips.

His kisses Theo deeply before pulling away and sliding down his body, mouth leaving trails of kisses all the way down to Theo’s cock. He smiles up at Theo as he takes him in his hand, his tongue swiping out to lick at the pearl of cum glistening at the tip. Theo moans and bucks up towards his mouth searching for more, so Liam wraps his lips around the head and sucks.

Theo’s head falls back against the pillows, his dark hair spreading out across the white fabric. The chimera brings his arm up to his face and bites into the skin of his wrist to smother the sounds tumbling from his lips. Liam pulls away from Theo’s cock with a filthy pop.

“Don’t,” He says voice rough with need as Theo’s eyes meet his. “I want to hear your voice.”

Theo moans, eyes falling shut. Slowly, he lets his hand fall away to tangle into the sheets beneath him. Liam leans up to kiss him again, their mouths moving lazily together and cocks brushing as Liam holds himself up over Theo.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Theo says when they finally pull away from each other, and Liam isn’t sure if it’s a demand or a question but either way his answer is _yes._ There just one little problem. Liam’s never fucked a guy and he has zero idea what to do now. He doesn't want to have to ask.

He stares down at Theo, hoping the chimera will get the hint that he needs some direction, but Theo just raises a brow at him. “Is that a yes?”

“Oh,” Liam nods quickly. “Yeah, it’s a yes, I just, I don’t…”

 “Lube,” Mason breathes out on a low moan. Liam can see the steady jerking movement of Corey’s hand from the corner of his eye and hear the slick sound of cum. “You need lube, Liam.”

Liam nods to himself, to Mason and adamantly refuses to think about how strange this night has turned out as he scrambles up the bed to his nightstand. He pulls open the drawer hurriedly and fumbles the contents before his hand closes around the half-empty bottle of lubricant. Theo looks amused when Liam settles back down between his legs.

“If you didn’t know what to do you could have just said so instead of staring at me like an idiot,” Theo informs him. Liam thinks is rather cruel for someone to look both smug and debauched at the same time.

“Shut up,” Liam grumbles and flicks the cap open.

“I thought you _liked_ the sound of my voice,” Theo says teasingly.

Choosing to ignore that comment Liam leans down and bites sharply at the delicate skin on the inside of Theo’s thigh. Theo sucks in a quick breath of surprise so Liam does it again, and sucks at the indention left by his teeth until there’s a blooming bruise beneath his lips and Theo is moaning quietly into the palm of his hand.

“I _like_ when you moan,” Liam says pulling away and pushing Theo’s legs further apart. He licks over the swaying head of Theo’s cock and wraps his mouth around it, his tongue flicking at the slit.

“Liam,” Theo groans, one hand falling into the strands of Liam’s hair and tangling in them. “Hurry.”

“Now who’s being pushy,” Liam quips when he pulls back, tipping the lube upside down and dribbling it over his fingers and Theo’s hole. He doesn’t make any move towards Theo though, just bites his lip in thought and rubs his fingers together.

“One f-finger at a time,” Mason stutters out at him from the other side of the room so Liam chances a glance over at his friends.

Mason’s clothes are piled on the floor next to the legs of the chair and his dick isn’t the only one out on the other side of the room anymore. He smiles when he catches Liam looking, it’s still loose and drunk, but encouraging.

“Go slow,” Corey says helpfully as he draws another long low moan from Mason’s mouth. “Take your time to fuck him open, tease him nice and slow until you think he’s going to break from the need.”

Liam nods dumbly, voice gone at the thought of slowly fucking into Theo with his fingers, of tearing sounds from the chimera’s mouth long and desperate. Corey pauses to bite down roughly on Mason’s ear and Mason moans his hips jerking as Corey pulls it with his teeth before releasing it with a surprisingly wolfish grin.

“And then,” Corey continues in a low voice his eyes catching Liam’s. “Fuck him nice and hard.”

Theo whines at the words. “ _Liam.”_

Liam’s breath hitches in his chest when he turns back to Theo. The chimera’s eyes are so dark and hungry, his mouth parted on small puffs of air. Liam has to close his eyes and breathe. Theo is unfairly devastating.

“ _Liam_ ,” He says again, need clear in his voice.

Liam opens his eyes and moves closer, his sticky fingers leaving lines of lube along Theo’s thighs as he pushes them even farther apart. Theo’s hole is small and dark pink, it looks impossibly tight. Liam brushes his fingers over it carefully, smearing the lubricant over the opening. Carefully, Liam pushes one finger inside, and works it in and out, he pulls on the rim of the opening, stretching it.

“Push in and bend your finger just a little,” Corey instructs him his voice thicker and laced with need. So, Liam does. Theo’s breath stutters in his chest, a low groan pushing through his lips. Liam pulls his finger out and presses it a little harder inside, even as he keeps the same slow pace. Theo’s legs tremble on either side of him with each inward motion. Moan after moan spilling from his lips.

Corey groans. “That’s good,” He tells Liam. “Add another finger now.”

Liam drags his finger out slowly, gathers the droplets of lube that have slid down the line of Theo’s. He rubs against Theo’s opening with two fingers and slowly slides them inside, there’s more resistance this time, but the lube makes the glide smooth. Liam scissors his fingers, stretching the small hole wide.

 “Fuck, Liam,” Theo whimpers and Liam lifts his eyes away from the pretty curve of Theo’s ass to his face. It’s flushed and dazed looking, his lips bitten red. He rocks against Liam’s hand, fucking himself onto Liam’s fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” Liam whispers against Theo’s thigh as he adds a third finger, pressing deeper and deeper inside.

Theo moans at the praise, hips jerking down in search of more. He’s watching Liam his gaze dark and heavy with desire. “Please,” He whispers and Liam feels powerless.

Liam’s mouth opens to say okay, but he pauses. He looks over at Corey for help, a strangled whimper slips from his mouth when he sees Mason on his knees. Corey’s eyes flutter open, but he doesn’t look at Liam, he looks at Theo. A lazy grin spilling onto his lips, though his eyes are hot with lust.

“Fuck him now, Liam,” Corey says a little breathlessly as Mason swallows around him. Corey grabs at Mason’s shoulder his nails digging into the human’s soft skin, while his other hand goes up to yank at his own hair. “Oh, fuck.”

Liam swallows thickly around the nervous knot in his throat as he scoots closer to Theo. He drags the chimera’s ass up into his lap as he lines of the pink head of his cock with the winking opening of Theo’s ass. He nudges his cock against it and pushes in slowly. It’s hot and tight as it greedily pulls him in deeper.

“Fuck,” Liam whines, his hips moving in little circles until he’s fully seated. “Oh, fuck, you’re tight.”

“Move,” Theo exhales, his hands settling on Liam’s waist, claws grazing his hip bones.”

He pulls the chimera’s legs up around his waist and rocks his hips in little circular motions. He knows the moment his cock finds Theo’s prostate because Theo’s legs tighten around him and his hands leave Liam's hips to grip painfully at Liam’s shoulders, his claws digging in deep, tearing open the skin. Theo’s eyes burn gold as he stares up at Liam. Liam leans forward caging Theo in with his body, he places hands on either side of Theo’s head and they both moan and tremble at the change in angle. He catches Theo’s mouth with his own and kisses him hard at the same time as he moves his hips back and then roughly back in. He swallows the curses that try to fall from Theo’s lips, each one tasting more delicious than the last.

The room is filled with the sounds of slick skin and soft moans, a cacophony of debauchery. Liam loses himself in it, in the thrusting of his hips and the hot hands sliding up and down his spine, claws dragging against his skin. It’s hot and rough and perfect. He drags a hand down Theo’s chest and grips at the leaking cock between them. He jerks it in tandem with the rocking of his hips until Theo is a quaking mess beneath him.

“Come on Theo,” Liam whispers into the chimera’s neck, his fangs grazing against the pulse point. “Come for me, baby.”

There’s a choked off moan as something hot and wet coats Liam’s stomach and hand. Theo tightens around him, dragging Liam over the edge with him. Liam cums, jolts racking his body as he rides out the pleasure, hand squeezing around Theo’s cock. Theo whimpers, the sound somewhere between pleasure and pain as Liam continues to overstimulate him.

Theo whines when Liam pulls his softening cock from Theo’s ass, cum and lube dribbling from the red hole. Liam wants to push it back inside, keep it there, before he realizes what he’s doing his fingers are pressing inside the abused ring of muscles.

“Liam,” Theo cries out, hips jerking into and away from Liam’s touch.

Liam smiles as him and pulls his fingers out, he leans down to lick the small peals of cum from Theo’s stomach all the way up to Theo’s mouth. He kisses him gently, tongue dipping in deep.

“Mm,” He pulls back to look at Theo, a smile pulling at his mouth. He feels heavy and sleepy and satiated. 

“Stop with that smug face,” Theo grumbles, voice sounding a little embarrassed, Liam chuckles and dives in for another quick kiss before pulling away.

He grabs the sheet bunched up at the bottom of the bed, the actual blanket having been stolen by Mason and Corey who are curled up in it on the floor. The room smells like sex and sweat. Liam’s defiantly going to have to open all the windows tomorrow and let it air out. He lays back on the bed and curls around Theo, pulling the sheets up over their cooling bodies.

He kisses Theo’s cheek and trails it down to Theo’s shoulder where he places one last kiss and then rests his head. Theo smells good, like a combination of the two of them. He hums happily and wraps his arm around Theo’s waist to pull him closer.

“Night, Littlewolf,” Theo murmurs.

Liam huffs against his skin, but his chest feels warm with adoration. “Night.”

 

 

** BONUS:**

Liam wakes up to the sound of his bedroom door opening.

“Liam, sweetie, breakfast is ready have you seen Theo—” His mother’s voice cuts off.

He blinks at the sudden brightness of his room, the morning light filtering in through the window and right onto his horrified mother’s face. Liam’s mouth falls open in a panic as the events of last night come crashing back to him.

“Ooh he’s seen a lot of Theo, Mrs. Geyer.”

Liam pulls his pillow over his face and wonders what would be better, suffocating himself or killing Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little more Crackish than I wanted. Whoops.  
> Drunken Mason is a menace... He is also my favorite.


End file.
